Chrono Trigger: Naruto Style!
by BlueSatoshi
Summary: In the year 1000AD, Sasuke and some friends have to stop a giant snake from destroying the world... altough it won't occur for 999 years. I don't own Naruto or Chrono Trigger. Btw this is my first fanfic.
1. The Millennial Fair, Part 1

Quick Notes: For those of you who've played the game Chrono Trigger, you would know what I'm attempting; for those who haven't even heard of it, Chrono Trigger is a game released in 1995 for the SNES (Super Nintendo Entertainment System) and is about six/seven/eight people from different points in time that work together to save the future, which was destroyed by an alien parasite named Lavos. Also note that in the game, the present is in 1000 A.D.

Long story short, I'm parodying Naruto, Chrono Trigger, and a parody of Chrono Trigger called Chrono Trigger: Unglued.

One last thing: the **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as it is owned by ****Masashi ****Kishimoto; and Chrono Trigger is owned by Square Enix.**

Without further ado, Chrono Trigger: Naruto Style!

Konoha

Tuesday, April 6

1000 AD

8:00 a.m.

"Sasuke! … Wake up Sasuke!"

"…"

"Come on, sleepyhead! Get up!"

In a small bedroom, a woman, Mikoto Uchiha, was trying to shake a sleeping 18-year old teenager awake who's named Sasuke; he had slept in his clothes that night.

"…Sasuke. If you don't get up your gonna miss the fair…"

This time, he responded, altough relunctantly. He liked to have his sleep… and tomatoes…

Sasuke: "…Hn"

Sasuke's Mom: sighs "Tsunade's Bell makes such beautiful music!

You were so excited you didn't forget about the Millennial Fair you couldn't sleep,could you?"

Sasuke: Actually…

_Yesterday evening…_

_faint singing Ahh Gonzalez/Gato/whatever! I am strong! Beat me up and earn 15 silver points! _

_Sasuke: "Where the hell is that infernal singing coming from!"_

_**BOOM**_

_Sasuke: looks out window O._

"_OMFG!! WTF HAPPENED TO VILLAGE MOUNTAIN!!" echoes_

Sasuke: insert twitch"uhh… never mind."

Sasuke's Mom??? "Ok, but you need to get up now, your already late."

"Hn. Why would I be late, the fair isnt that important"

"I _said_ YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!"she screeched with a demonic tone (A/N: I dunno how she acts so yeah…)

"….Hn"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Yes mother o.o" (A/N: I know very OOC but its still funny xD)

"Great! then come downstairs in 5 min." chirped a bipolar Mikoto.

"…"

a few min later…

Sasuke's Mom: "Oh! Sasuke-kun! um don't you have to meet you're friend 'whats-her-face'?"

Sasuke sweatdropped

"Wtf mom…her name is Tenten…how could you forget…"

"That's right, now I remember! Well anyways, if you still don't remember why you need to go to the fair, it's because she wanted you to go see her invention.", she said in a very sing-songy voice.

"Hn… ok"

N. Konoha

8: 30 a.m.

"_**So… a thousand years since the kingdom's founding huh?**_

"_Hn…Hey who are you?"_

"_**Um...Im you"**_

"_What the? How? …Hn"_

"_**Always with the Hn hmm? Would it hurt you to be more social? Why do you think that you don't have any friends?"**_

"_Hn...that doesn't answer my question!"_

"_**Um its quite simple actually! Im just your inner"**_

"_Inner?"_

"_**Yesh! Inner! Everyone has an inner at some point in their life… except Naruto he has the Kyuubi"**_

Sasuke mentally twitched from hearing this. It's not that he didn't believe his inner, its just that he didn't expect to be going crazy so soon.

"_**No you're not crazy…"**_

"…" Another twitch

"_**Anyways back other more important things…like your allowance!!"**_

"_What about it?"_

"_**What do you mean 'What about it'? It sux!!"**_

"_Hn?"_

"… _**YOU ONLY HAVE 20 GOLD!!!"**_

"_Hn?"_

"_**Dude I bet you that your Mom could've given you a lot more than just 20 gold"**_

"_Hn…"_

"_**I knew you'd agree with me soo—OMG THE VILLAGE MOUNTAIN DID VAPORIZE INTO NOTHINGNESS O.o"**_

And so Sasuke freaked out upon the absence of the Village Mountain and ran—er quickly but cooly walked to ground zero, just north of Konoha Square.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!!!**_

And so thus begins my unoriginal story of six/seven time travelers! R & R, I don't care.

Next time: "Marle" joins the group!


	2. The Millennial Fair, Part 2

_**And now, after eight minutes of thinking: …Chrono Trigger: Naruto Style!**_

Chapter 2: "Marle" Joins The Party

Haruno Castle

7:24 a.m.

Princess Sakura Haruno had gotten up early and was now tip-toeing down the stairs to the throne room. She was lucky that no one but the cooks were up at this hour, and they weren't planning on leaving the kitchen anytime soon.

The steps were long, and Sakura still had to pass by one more room-

The weapon storage.

She snuck in there and quietly opened a chest, revealing a crossbow. She took it and a nearby quiver and arrows. She then snuck down the rest of the stairs and into the throne room. The coast was clear.

Current time:

7:39 a.m.

Tension built up in Sakura's chest as she knew that everyone would wake up soon because of the fair, because she knew there was still a chance that she might get caught even though she was almost to the door.

"_**CHA! Almost there!"**_

"_o.o shut up they'll hear you!!"_

"…_**wtf how would they hear me if im in your head? dimwit…"**_

Sighing in defeat, Sakura silently opened the door to the foyer, shut it, and made her way to the exit.

"'Bout time you got here."

Leaning against the hill the castle was founded on was Naruto XIII (A/N 13)

"Naruto!" said a relieved princess.

"Ready? I cleared the way out over at the forest."

"Really!? That's great!"

"Yeah, well since we're both on a tight schedule, I'm gonna have to say this quick: do you have everything?"

"Lemesee… …crossbow, …ammo… yeah I got them."

"'k, then we're off!"

The two of them then ninja-dashed out of the castle ground and into the natural green maze that was the forest and a short time later they were out and on Zenan Field. They took a sharp turn to the left and quickly arrived at the western gate of Konoha.

W. Konoha

8:32 a.m.

"We made it, finally." sighed the sneaky princess

"YUP!!"

"_**Hey outer…isnt that crater over there where the village mountain is supposed to go?!"**_

"_Holy crap you're right!"_

"_**Of course I'm right!! I know all!!"**_

"…_whatever…Hey is that a robot arm I see?"_

"_**I don't wanna know"**_

"_I second that"_

Anyways, the whole time Sakura was debating with her Inner, Naruto had been babbling about the ramen, and something about a great ramen god, (A/N: haha silly naruto and his stupid ideas :P) when all of a sudden…

"Hey Sakura-chan you did remember to bring your disguise right?"

"!!! Uhh… crap…"

Naruto sweatdropped

"Err…don't worry Sakura! I've got the solution!!"he said with an sly fox grin (A/N: like episode 101 where they try to see behind kakashi's mask!! lolz what a good episode…er um yeah BAK TO THE STORY)

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Eh…"

"What? I'm just going to bleach your hair."

"Oh ok!...!!! WTF YOU'RE GONNA BLEACH MY HAIR??!!"

"Mhm! how do you expect to go around the fair with your hair like that? I mean you are the only one with pink hair…" (A/N: lolz I made Naruto sound smart…keke but not for long!!)

"Ok! Hear I GO!!", he said as he pulled out a hockey mask and stuff to bleach a certain Haruno's hair.

"Um Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Why the heck do you have a hockey mask when all you're gonna do is bleach my hair?"

"…Its something the ramen god told me! So just put it on! I don't want do displease the wonderful ramen god!!"

"Err ok"

"Now…Hold still."

Naruto then got out a bucket of hair bleach and dunked it on Sakura, making her hair blonde almost instantly.

"GEH!! NARUTO!!!!!"

"What? It's washable!"

"NO YOU DIMWIT!! YOU BLEACHED MY CLOTHES TOO!!"

"Ohhhhh… yeah… um that's not so washable…"

"_**Cha! And that was my favorite shirt too!!"**_

A few minutes of finding a new wardrobe for our now blonde princess later…

"Hold on Sakura-chan!! Just one more thing!!"

Naruto then grabbed a contact container.

"Um Naruto why do I need these?"

"I dunno jus for the heck of it!! its all part of the costume!!"

Now clad in a baby blue chinese style shirt (kinda like Tentens cept it has sleeves), and white capris, a now blond and brown eyed Sakura was ready to go to the fair.

"Sakura-chan!! You look great! I could hardly recognize you!!"

"Thanks Naruto! What would I do without you?"she said while giving him a quick hug

"I dunno"he responded with a crooked smile.

And with that they set off to the Millineal Fair

Later…

Naruto: "We're here!"

Mellinnial Fair

9:00 a.m.

" LE GASP!! A RAMEN-EATING CONTEST!!!" (take a wild guess of who said that)

"Does this mean I'm gonna explore the fair alone?"

"No I promised I would show you around" said a now depressed Naruto

"Well…I dunno I guess you can go off to that contest of yours if you want!"

"Are you sure?"

Sakura sweatdropped as she could see Naruto looking anxious. She didn't even have time to answer the ramen boy, cuz he took zoomed off to the contest booth.

"Hmm… I'm at the Mellinnial Fair, alone…"

"_**Hehe YES!! WE'RE ON OUR OWN!! OUT TO FEND FOR OURSELVES!! CHA!!"**_

"_We're at a fair for goodness sakes not the wilderness"_

"_**Wilderness? Fair? Whats the difference?"**_

At this Sakura sweatdropped, and with that she ran up to Tsunade's Bell.

Now back to our chicken butt haired friend…

As Sasuke walked to the fair, his 'favorite' inner was babbling his head off about how his outer should be more social, and of ways to lose the fangirls, or whatever, when all of a sudden he ran into someone

THUD!

He was knocked into Tsunade's Bell and on his back.

**To Be Continued…**

Next time: Gato, and the Telepod!


	3. The Millennial Fair, Part 3

"insert "**And now…**" here", _**Chrono Trigger: Naruto Style!**_

Chapter 3: Gato and the Telepod

Millennial Fair

9:17 a.m.

_Last time…_

_As Sasuke walked to the fair, his 'favorite' inner was babbling his head off about how his outer should be more social, and of ways to lose the fangirls, or whatever, when all of a sudden he ran into someone._

While Sakura had been running towards Tsunade's Bell, Sasuke was running from Ground Zero, the former village mountain, at such a speed the two of them would intercept each other anyway. And so as they collided, Sakura's Hokage Bracelet fell off and landed somewhere. She was sent flying back eighteen inches and for some reason, Sasuke ended up hitting the bell post, and Tsunade's Bell fell on top of him with a loud **GONG** and tipped over.

"OW! That hurt… WATCH IT WILL YOU!!", exclaimed a now peeved Sakura.

"_**CHA!! Whoever did this will pay!!!... Wait Omg is that a body o.o"**_

"_Omg I think it is"_

"_**I DIDN'T DO IT YOU TOTALLY KILLED HIM NOT ME!!"**_

"_Traitor.."_

Anyways back to reality…

"Holy crap!! I killed someone!! How am I gonna explain this?!"

While our master of disguise princess was freaking out about what happened with the whole bell incident, a now thoroughly annoyed Sasuke was sitting up with a splitting headache.

"Yay! He's not dead after all!"

"_**Haha knew it all along!!"**_

"_You're the one who said he was dead!!"_

"_**Whatever…Hey look he's looking at you!! Geez woman pay attention!!"**_

Sakura mentally scowled at her inner, and then turned towards the Uchiha. She then

"OMG! I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean too! Are you ok?"

"Hn…Imp fine…"

"O-oh"

When Sasuke turned to answer her, Sakura blushed not just out of embarrassment, but because of what her inner was saying.

"_**OMG!! HE'S SO HOT!!!"**_(A/N: Sakura blushes so easily hmm?)

"_EH!! Nani?!"_

"_**You heard me!! I know you think he's hot too cuz I'm YOU!! Kekeke!!"**_

"_Sometimes I really wish you would go away…"_

"_**FINE!!! but I'll be BACK!!!"**_

Taking the moment of peace she had from her inner, Sakura took this as a chance to actually see why her inner was drooling over the stranger. The first thing she noticed were his obsidian eyes, and perfectly constructed face (A/N: lolz), after that she saw how even though his hair looked like a chickens butt, it still looked good on him. His clothes weren't too shabby either: A black sleeveless shirt with a neck bandanna (like cowboys sorta) two wrist warmers (like in the show) and a pair of jean shorts. All in all her inner was right, although she would never admit it.

She was interuptted from what she was doing when she noticed him waving his hand in her face.

"What are you looking at?

"Hmm? OH! Nothing!!", She said while trying to sustain a blush

"Hn…"

While he was standing up to brush himself off noticed that the strange girl was starting to panic.

"Hey are you ok?"

"NO!! My bracelet!? Where is it! I NEED that BRACLET!!"

"Oh, you mean this thing?"

"Oh um yeah that's it! Thank you!!

"Hn"

Sasuke never intended to keep the bracelet, he was just annoyed and dizzy from the bell incident.

"Um what's that supposed to mean?"

"Hn"

Inside Sasuke's mind:

"_**DUDE!! This is a chance for you to earn one more friend and you're blowing it off with the word 'HN'!!! HN!!!!!!"**_

"_But what if she's a fangirl?"_

"_**You don't know that…besides this girl is pretty"**_, replied his drooling inner.

"_Why does my inner have to be a perv? WHY?"_

BACK TO REALITY

"Um well you see… I came to see the festival! You… live in this town, don't you?"

"Hn…Yeah."

"I feel a little out of place here. Would you mind if I walked with you for a while?"

Sasuke thought about that for a few minutes… should he let her follow him? Or should he just leave her there?

"_**If you don't let her follow you then I won't stop talking all week!!"**_

"_You wouldn't dare!!"_

"_**OH!! But I WOULD!!!"**_

"_Fine… I'll let her come cuz she doesn't seem to be as annoying as the fangirls…"_

And with that he mentally punched his inner unconscious.

From Sakura's point of view, it almost seemed as though Sasuke was having a battle with his inner, but she shrugged it off thinking that she was the only one with an inner.

"Sure, I guess."

"You're a true gentleman!"

"Hn."

"Oh, by the way… my name is, err…"

Sakura became nervous because she never thought about making up a name, so she looked around.

"_OH crap… what should I tell him!! I cant just go off saying my name is princess Haruno!"_ (A/N: In this story the most people know her as Princess Haruno or Haruno-hime…yes she does seem isolated)

"_Where's my inner when I need her?"_

"_**Looking for me?"**_

"_Yes!! Btw where were you?"_

"…_**Somewhere, but that's not the point!! you need help finding a name so that's what I'm gonna do!! Quick scan the area!!!"**_

First, she saw a man drinking sake. Then, she saw the four racer's making a u-turn. And lastly, she saw a little girl cheering the racers on: "Ra, ra, ra!" (A/N I know this sounds kinda lame, but I can't think of anything else.)

"_**I got it from the sake we get 'Sak' from the U-turn we get 'u' from the cheerleaders we get 'ra'!!! Put it all together and you get SAKURA!!!"**_

"_OK!!"_

"um…Sakura! (_**"Aww crap…"**_) And you're?", she said with a twitchy smile cuz she had just realized that she gave away her own name.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke? What a nice name! Pleased to meet you!"

"Hn"

"Now, lead on!"

"Hn."

Sasuke then led Sakura around the fair, enjoyed listening to a song from Prehistory, and also found a girl's cat, and as they conversed later on, something caught Sakura's intrest.

"Hey Sasuke! Let's go check out that robot!"

"You mean that one I tested yesterday?"

"Huh?"

"That robot, Gato, was built by my friend, Tenten. I tested it, and it's very weak."

"You sure she didn't do anything to it?"

"No, but I think a similar looking one vaporized the village mountain."

"Hmm…But don't you want to fight it anyway? You get 15 Silver Points if you win!"

"Hn…"

"Well even if you don't want the SPs, I'd be very impressed if you beat him."

"Hn…"

With that, Sasuke got out a sword he had recently bought from a weapons merchant, Melchior (A/N I'm out of old people, so the Gurus stay the same).

"Uhh… Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to fight a robot with a sword?"

"I guess…"

"Ok."

W. Millennial Fair

Gato Zone

9:43 a.m.

Sasuke and Sakura walked up to a blue mat where a big, red, cat-like robot was standing.

As soon as they got close to him, he pulled out a mic and started singing:

English Japanese

They call me Gato Aa Gonzaresu [Ah Gonzales

I have metal joints Ore-wa tsuyoi [I am strong

Beat me up Ore ni kattara [Beat me up

and earn 15 silver points! shirubaa pointo [and earn silver points!

"Crap! the robot sings too?"

Gato:

I'm a singing robot

That is true

But I don't take advice

From a chicken-butt haired kid like you.

"It seems that that isn't the only thing Tenten's done to Gato. Can we start fighting now?"

Gato:

Bring it on runt

I'm more than ready

I doubt you can beat me

If you sleep with a teddy.

"Hn." (A/N Gato lied.)

"You sleep with a teddy?"

"Hn… I mean NO!!!"

"You hesitated so I think that you're lying to me!!!"

"No I don't sleep with a teddy, and just because you said that you're gonna be my backup"

"Huh?"

"You just have to stay behind me until he KOs me."

"Ok."

"Let's go then…"

Sasuke, armed with his sword, ran up Gato and was about to hit him when a flap opened revealing a large punching glove stored in Gato's belly compartment, and hit Sasuke, who was sent flying back. Right before he fell, Sasuke did some back-flips and landed on his feet. Since Gato couldn't knock him off his feet, he decided to use his most powerful attack…

He sung the song _Staying Alive_ (by BeeGees).

"_**OMG!! He's using a cheap shot! Hey are your ears are bleeding?!**_**"**

Sasuke just stood there, helpless, because the song was on too loud so he couldn't move. (A/N: lol I have nothing against the song)

As he said that, Sakura went behind Gato, and he fell silent.

"I can hear again!"

" I turned Gato off!"

"You did? But how?"

"There was a giant switch on his back!"

"…Giant switch?"

"Yeah! Do you want me to turn him back on for our reward?", she asked with an innocent look in her eyes

"No…"

Sakura turned Gato on anyway.

Gato:

I lost,

you won.

Here's 15 points,

Now wasn't that fun?

The stomach flap opened and 40 silver points in a plastic bag fell out.

"_**Wth? 40 silver points? The sign said 15!" **_queried inner Sasuke. (A/N The 40 points will be important later on.)

"There you are! I've been looking for you." said a girl with two hair buns and hazel eyes.

"Hey Tenten."

When Tenten was close enough, he whispered: "Why is Gato so much stronger?"

"You shouldn't underestimate the amazing Tenten! Hey did you get to see the new weapons system I installed?", asked Tenten with a gleam in her eyes.

"--" "insert sweatdrop"

"Anyways…Sasuke who's the cute friend of yours?"

"Oh where are my manners?", he replied with sarcasm.

"Tenten, this is Sakura, Sakura Tenten."

"Oh, hello Sakura! It's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise!"

"Sasuke don't tell me you were trying to show off to your new friend!"

"Tenten you know I don't show off"

"Whatever, more importantly my demonstration of the Telepod starts in five minutes! Come on you guys!"

Tenten then dragged Sasuke to the Telepod Zone, with Sakura following.

N. Millennial Fair

Telepod Zone

10:00 a.m.

The show started, and Tenten and her friend Itachi unveiled the Telepod.

After explaining how it worked Itachi asked if there were any volunteers.

Itachi: "Alright! Who wants to try out our 'Super Dimensional Warp'? …Anyone? …"

Sakura then whispered to Sasuke: "Maybe you should try it out."

Sasuke: "Hn"

Sakura: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke: "It means no! Do you not know what happened with Tenten's last invention?"

"Not really."

"…"

Itachi: "Ah foolish little brother would you like to try it out?"

Sasuke: "No.'

Itachi: "Great now step up into the pad!"

Sasuke: "Hn. Fine, but I don't trust you"

Tenten: "Just get on the left pod."

Sasuke did so; Itachi formed a few handsigns and said "Main systems on!" He made one more handsigns and tapped a pad which made the telepod power up.

Tenten: "Begin energy transfer!"

Sasuke started spinning.

Sasuke: "Tenten do you think I should be spinning?"

There were now sparks coming out of Sasuke, who was spinning faster and now levitating half and inch, and the telepod rumbled a bit.

Inner Sasuke: _**"Centrifugal force...crushing heart…my world is pain!"**_

Sasuke: _"OH shut up!!"_

And with that, he disappeared with a "pop" and a few seconds later, his atoms reassembled on the right pod. He looked like he just woke up.

Everyone there except for Sakura then said: "oooo"

Sakura: "So… how was it?"

Tenten: "Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "Hn…"

Tenten: "It seems his brain hasn't returned yet."

Itachi: "I knew all along that he was brain-dead but this just proves-"

Sasuke: "Of course my brain came with me!! Doesn't anyone think that I could be in a state of shock? HMM??"

Tenten sweatdropped: "Well you never know…"

Sakura: "Are you ok Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "Hn"

Sakura: "Yup, he's ok."

Tenten: "Hey Sakura, do you wanna try the telepod?"

Sakura: "Ok!"

"Great! Now step on the left pod!"

Itachi powered the machine again, but then it started malfunctioning.

Sakura: "Tenten w-what's happening?"

Tenten: "I don't know!"

"Help me Sasuke-kun! AAAAAAAH!!!!!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

What happened to Sakura? Find out next time!

Next time: Trapped in the Past.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! That took awhile. For those who've played the game, you know what happened. ;)

Well at least I can get started on the next part of the story!


	4. The Queen Returns

**Alright here I go! Chrono Trigger: Naruto Style!**

_Last time:_

_Tenten: "Hey Sakura, do you wanna try the telepod?"_

_Sakura: "Ok!"_

"_Great! Now step on the left pod!"_

_Itachi powered the machine again, but then it started malfunctioning._

_Sakura: "Tenten w-what's happening"_

_Tenten: "I don't know!"_

"_Help me Sasuke-kun! AAAAAAAH!!!!!"_

_Chapter 4: Trapped in the Past._

N. Millennial Fair

Telepod Zone

10:10 a.m.

(A/N Coincidence? I think not!)

Sakura vanished from the left pod, and her bracelet fell on the telepod. Then a glowing blue hole opened in front of everyone and Sakura reappeared in it. The hole then closed, and a nervous Itachi shooed everyone out except for Sasuke.

Itachi: "Tenten! What happened?"

Tenten: "I don't know, but didn't look like it was the telepod that caused it.

It looks like that bracelet she wore triggered some kind of time/space distortion!"

Sasuke: "What do you suppose we do?"

Tenten!!! "I know! You can go after her."

Sasuke: "Hn…I MEAN! WHAT? THAT COULD KILL ME!!"

Tenten: "Fine with me."

"insert glare"

Itachi: "So… does this mean we're finally gonna get rid of him?"

Tenten: "I dunno…I guess?"

Itachi: "_O happy day!_ Main systems on!"

Itachi made his handsigns and started the machine while Sasuke was standing on the left pod.

Tenten: "Power to full!"

Itachi: "Got it!"

Tenten: "Almost there!"

The telepod malfunctioned again, but Sasuke angrily jumped off.

Sasuke, who had the bracelet in his pocket, then said! "I don't think you'll get me in that thing so easi-"

"_**That's it! I'm taking over!"**_

"_No stop!"_

"_**BUT SAKURA-CHAN NEED'S US!!"**_

"_Chan? What? Geh!! Noooo!! Don't take over!!"_

It was too late, and as soon as they switched:

Inner as outer Sasuke: "**I'm coming Sakura-chan!**"

The portal reopened, and Sasuke was pulled into it, once again leaving behind Sakura's bracelet. The last thing he knew was Tenten saying "Don't worry Sasuke! I'll come after you when I fix the machine!" and Itachi crying tears of joy and laughing hysterically while saying, "Bye Sasuke! Don't forget to write!" After that he saw nothing but a swirling mass of color and he was gone.

A Small Clearing.

Date Unknown.

"Oh… my head…"

When Sasuke regained consciousness, he found himself lying against a rock in the middle of a forest.

"What am I doing here?"

Upon saying that he remembered about what happened at the fair.

"_I hate you, Inner."_

"**Well at least **_**I**_** know that we're alive and we can go look for the princess!**"

"_But what if the portal dropped her somewhere else!?"_

"**That would be very unlikely.**"

"Hn."

(A/N I'd like to put "BACK TO REALITY", but Sasuke said this aloud.)

A few minutes later, Sasuke got up and was about to start exploring the area when he heard some rustling in some nearby bushes.

Voice 1: "Shh… Keep it down idiot!"

Voice 2: "Who you callin' an idiot!"

Voice 1: "Drat! We've been spotted! Attack!"

Sasuke: "Hn?"

Two ninja jumped out and prepared to attack Sasuke.

"_OMG! Inner! Where are you?"_

"_**I'm right here, what do you want?"**_

"_Two ninja are gonna kill me! What do I do?"_

"_**What do you mean 'what do I do?'! **__**I'm**__** you!**_

"_Well how am I gonna live through this!?"_

"_**I dunno, try using you head, for example: YOU'RE NOT DEFENSELESS! YOU'RE A NINJA TOO!! duh…"**_

BACK TO REALITY

Sasuke got out his katana, dashed at "Ninja 1", and sliced him in two. He glowed red and disappeared.

"Hn? He's gone!" he smirked.

Sasuke then turned to face "Ninja 2", who was now paralyzed in fear. He "killed" him too.

"Hah I did it-"

"**AHEM"**

"Hn… _We_ did it."

"**I don't care about that; it's just that you need to get back to exploring the area."**

"Hn."

A few ninja "deaths" later (A/N Do these ninja _really die_?), Sasuke finally left the area, which turned out to be a small forest on the Village Mountain after he climbed off it.

"_What? the mountains back?"_

He then noticed that everything looked like home, only newer, and colder. He walked over to a house, and the resident, an old lady let him in when knocked on the door.

Sasuke: "Hey, can you tell me where I am?"

Old lady: "You don't know where you are? You're at my house, dear."

"I know that, I just want to know _where_ your house _is_."

"Why you're at the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

"Hn…By the way, what's the current date and time?"

"…I don't really know, but you can check the clock over there."

"Thanks."

When Sasuke looked at the clock, it said:

Febuary 4

600 AD

10:05 a.m.

"OM- (**TECHINCAL DIFFICULTIES**)"

Outer Sasuke was losing his cool, so his inner quickly took over.

Inner as Outer Sasuke "Insert body twitching": "Excuse me, can I pass out on your bed for a while?"

Old lady: "Sure, go ahead."

Hidden Leaf Village

Febuary 15, 600 AD

11:00 a.m.

Sasuke woke up and got off the old lady's bed.

Sasuke: "Old lady? Have you seen a girl in light blue clothes?"

Old lady: "Hmm… Why yes I have! She came here 2 weeks ago and then left for Haruno Castle."

"Haruno Castle?"

"Yes, Haruno Castle."

"Hn. Thank you for letting me use the bed mam."

"Anytime dear, anytime."

After Sasuke left, he left town and said "I guess I'd better go save Sakura"

"_**YEAH!! Lets go save Sakura-Chan!!"**_

**To Be Continued…**

Today's Cliffhanger: What'll happen when Sasuke visits the castle?

Next time… "Sakura? Are you ok? Noo!! Don't leave me!!"

To anyone who doesn't know: that's Sasuke's quote. MOVING ON!!!


	5. A Dissapointing Staller Update

Re: Chrono Trigger: Naruto Style!

Hi there! BlueSatoshi here to discuss the delayed update to the supposedly dead CTNS.

Well… I've been almost done with the chapter for a long time now, but since I'm back in school, I haven't found the time to work on it. I am really sorry that I haven't done anything about it, but I'll hopefully be able to make an update on the story.

One last thing before I sign off: The current chapter is 80 done as of September 2, so it's been over a month since I've worked on it.

Ok see you!

BlueSatoshi Oruke

(Obviously not my real name! lol)


	6. The Queen is Gone!, Part 1

Itachi and Naruto are online looking at FanFiction.

Itachi: "Wow, it's been a long time since 'BlueSatoshi' posted a chapter.

Naruto: "Yeah, wasn't that good anyway 'cause _I_ wasn't about me! I mean I'm the star! Believe it!"

Itachi: "…"

Suddenly, an earthquake occurs.

Naruto: "Yay! The ramen truck is here!"

Itachi: "…" sweatdrops

Naruto: "Huh? Howcome you're so quiet now?"

Itachi: "…look!" O.

Naruto: "What're talkin' abou-" O.

Two figures appeared in the now ruined living room, one with a small stack of papers.

Blue: "We're baaaack!!! And I also have a message from Tenten!"

Itachi: "Uhh… Who's the person next to you?"

Blue: "Her? She's LinkFangirl 01. I told her she'd cameo sometime soon."

Blue noticed the reader

Blue: "Oh yeah, sorry for the delays! And now, for Chrono Trigger: Naruto Style! (Chapter 5)

_Last time…_

_Sasuke woke up and got off the old lady's bed._

_Sasuke: "Old lady? Have you seen a girl in light blue clothes?"_

_Old lady: "Hmm… Why yes I have! She came here 2 weeks ago and then left for Haruno Castle."_

"_Haruno Castle?"_

"_Yes, Haruno Castle."_

"_Hn. Thank you for letting me use the bed maam."_

"_Anytime dear, anytime."_

_After Sasuke left, he left town and said "I guess I'd better go save Sakura."_

"_**YEAH!! Lets go save Sakura-Chan!!"**_

ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Chapter 5: "Sakura? Are you ok? Noo!! Don't leave me!!"

Outside Haruno Castle

1:24 p.m.

Sasuke had been walking for a while now and was very exhausted when he finally reached the castle.

"sigh, Can this day get any worse!?"

Unfortunately for him, it could happen, especially at the castle's foyer.

Guard 1: "Stop! Name and purpose."

Sasuke: "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'm here to see Sakura."

Guard 1: "…Uchiha?"

Sasuke: "Yeah, Uchiha."

Guard 2: "Hmm… well I've never heard of any _Sasuke_ Uchiha, but I have heard of an Obito Uchiha. …You're a relative?"

Sasuke: "Uh… yeah." (_Who is this Obito Uchiha? …oh well, might as well play along._)

Guard 1: "Hey, ya know what? Check out that kid's hair!"

Guard 2: "I wonder where he came from!"

Guard 1: "Probably in one of Magus's troops!"

Guard 2: "Nah, wouldn't have made the cut. Hey, kid! Show us your stamp collection!"

Sasuke: "Hn. don't have one…"

Guard 2: "Then lea-"

Someone: "Stop this at once!"

Guards: "Geh! Uh Lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade (?): "Show your manners, Sasuke here is my friend."

Guard 1: "…Friend?"

Tsunade: "Yes, he's my friend. Now please let him in."

Guard 2: "But something's not right about him."

Tsunade glared at the guard, and both of them and Sasuke sweatdropped.

Guard 2: "Forgive us milady! Please enter sir!"

Tsunade quietly giggled and walked away.

As Sasuke stepped forward, the guard told him this:

Guard 1: Mind your manners!

Guard 2: "I envy you."

After that Inner talked with Sasuke for a bit.

"**Hey, did you notice anything strange about Tsunade?**"

"_Possibly._"

"**Hm…**"

At the throne room, Sasuke walked up to King Haruno the 21st.

Sasuke: "Uhh… hi."

King: "It's you! Sir, I have come believe that you're the one who rescued my wife.

How did you find her!?"

Sasuke: "Well-"

"Wait, you're probably tired after crossing the forest. Maybe you should go get something to eat in the kitchen and spend the night at the knights' sleeping quarters."

"Are you sure no one's gonna use the beds?"

"Other than an injured solider, nearly everyone else left to fight Magus, so otherwise, the beds are vacant."

"Hn."

Sasuke went to the kitchen, and after eating some tomato salad and answering the chef's question on what "eyes cream" was, he went to bed, and instantly fell asleep.

Haruto Castle

Febuary 16, 600 AD

9:15 a.m.

Sasuke had been woken up 30 minutes ago and was now on his way to the queen's room.

When he reached the floor it was located on, he conversed with 2 maids and a guard.

After that, he went to the room and Tsunade said:

"There you are! Please leave us, I would like to speak with this man in private."

Maid: "Yes, milady."

The maid and a small pig left the room leaving Sasuke alone with Tsunade. (A/N You know who they are.)

Tsunade: "Please come closer Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke: " 'Kun' ? Sakura? Is that you?"

Tsunade Sakura: "…"

"**Apparently, Tsunade was Sakura."**

"_Shut up baka."_

Sakura: "Heh, it's me, Sakura! But here, everyone calls me Lady Tsunade, whoever that is! I'm so happy you came for me! I've been trapped here for almost a week!

Sasuke: "Hn."

insert akward silence here

The room became dark, and Sakura started glowing light green.

Sasuke: "Uhh... Sakura, are you ok?"

Sakura: "I… don't feel right. It's like… something tearing me apart! Like chunks of my past are being torn away! H-HELP ME SASUKE-KUN!!!!"

And with that, she was gone.

Sasuke: "S-Sakura? Wha? Nooo… don't leave m- eh whats that on the floor?"

"**I dunno, that's really strange."**

And indeed it was, because on the floor where Sakura once stood, was a white puddle of bleach and a pair of hazel contact lenses… made of ramen (A/N: haha jk but there were contacts on the floor)

**To Be Continued…**

Next time: "To the Church!"

Sorry for the long pause, but school's got me really busy now so it'll take me longer to get the story done for now…

Naruto: "HEY!!! Whats the matter with you? I thought I was supposed to be in this chapter!!!"

Blue: "Soon enough my friend… any ways so I hope that its ok, please review!"

Itachi: "If you don't I will make watch several haunting videos of Richard Simmons wanna-be's… wearing eye-make up and spandex…"

Blue: o.o "Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

Itachi: "… no not really…"

Blue: "Ok… well cya later guys!"

Naruto: "I don't even know you!"

Blue: -.-


End file.
